My Master
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. Shion's POV. Shion, hanyalah seorang maid yang lembut, tapi ia selalu berusaha menjadi pelayan yang paling setia bagi keluarga Namikaze. Shion POV. SasuNaru. Spesial Fic for SasuNaru day. RnR...


Hatiku tak karuan setelah mendapat kabar buruk ini. Tidak mungkin, ini mustahil. Namikaze-Sama dan Kushina-San dikabarkan baru saja kembali ke 'pangkuan'-Nya. Baru saja kuingat, tadi pagi mereka berpamitan padaku tan teman-temanku yang lainnya pergi kerja, tapi yang sampai di telinga kami hanyalah kabar buruk ini.

Namikaze-Sama dan Kushina-San adalah majikanku. Ya, aku berkerja sebagai kepala maid di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Mereka berdua terkenal dengan keramahannya, akupun begitu, hingga aku rela menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengabdi pada keluarga ini.

Yang paling kumengerti, jikalau Namikaze-Sama dan Kushina-San pergi, bukan hanya kami yang paling terpukul. Sesungguhnya, ada sesorang yang paling terpukul. Namikaze Naruto, aku tahu bahwa lelaki berambut pirang itu tak bisa hidup tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Lelaki yang kini berumur 16 tahun itu selalu dimanja oleh Kushina-San.

Dan aku khawatir, apa yang kubayangkan menjadi kenyataan.

~~~ w ~~~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Typo, penuh kegajean, gak jelas, aneh, gak nyambung, Shonen-ai, dll.

**Summary:**

Shion, hanyalah seorang maid yang lembut, tapi ia selalu berusaha menjadi pelayan yang paling setia bagi keluarga Namikaze. Shion POV. SasuNaru. Spesial for SasuNaru day.

~~~ w ~~~

"Naruto-San, Anda harus makan." aku masih saja merajuk melas di depan kamar pemuda yang paling kusayangi. Majikanku satu-satunya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Bubur panas yang kubawa dari dapur mejadi hangat karena terlalu lama berada di dalam mangkuk, padahal bubur ini lebih enak dimakan saat masih panas. Bukan… masalahnya bukan itu. Kalau bubur, masih banyak persediaan dari koki. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah majikanku, Namikaze Naruto, yang sedari pagi tidak mau memakan satu sendokpun setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Aku jadi khawatir.

"Naruto-San, kami mohon…" kami, ya kami. Semua maid yang mengabdi di rumah ini, semua tukang kebun, sopir, koki, semua yang menyayangi keluarga ini. Bukan hanya aku saja.

Tetap tidak ada perubahan.

Aku takut bahwa majikanku melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan di dalam sana. Aku memang punya kunci cadangan kamar yang tertutup pintu di depanku ini, tapi rasanya kurang sopan jika aku masuk tanpa seijinnya.

"Ayame, bisa pinjam telepon genggammu?" aku memberikan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman ke arah salah satu bawahanku yang tak sengaja lewat di depan mataku, sedangkan dia memberikan telepon genggamnya, dan aku menerima itu.

Memang, Namikaze-San memberikan setiap pelayan di rumah ini sebuah telepon genggam. Biarpun sederhana, setidaknya ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk saling berhubungan. Dan ada 4 nomer yang wajib ada di setiap ponsel. Nomer Namikaze-Sama, Kushina-San, Naruto-San dan 'Dia'. Dan kini aku ingin meneleponnya.

"Maaf, mengganggu Uchiha-Sama." benar, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang telah diakui keluarga ini sebagai kekasih Naruto. Aku hanya mendengar Uchiha-Sama bergumam 'hn', kata andalannya.

"Naruto-San tidak mau makan dari pagi, saya kahwatir Naruto-San akan sakit," aku mengungkapkan isi kepalaku saat ini, dan kurasa Uchiha-Sama langsung mengerti apa yang aku inginkan sebenarnya.

"Aku akan datang ke sana sekarang." suara yang datar, seperti harapanku. Dan aku berharap Naruto-San mau makan barang sesuap saja untuk ganjalan perutnya. Sekuat apapun manusia, yang namanya sakit tetap bisa, 'kan?

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-Sama." kemudian aku memutus sambungan telepon.

10 menit kemudian, Uchiha-Sama datang dengan sebuah mobil ferari hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah ini. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyumanku seperti biasanya, dan dia hanya mengangguk kalem. Sikap dingin Uchiha-Sama sudah menjadi keakraban seluruh penghuni rumah besar ini, mengingat Naruto-San yang selalu menyeret Uchiha-Sama ke rumahnya tiap pulang sekolah.

"Dia ikut pemakaman?" Uchiha-Sama bertanya padaku sembari berjalan di depanku menuju ke kamar Naruto.

"Tidak. Sejak pulang sekolah setelah mendengar kabar ini, Naruto-San terus mengurung diri." aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap sepatu hitam Uchiha-Sama yang mengetuk lantai. Bukannya aku naksir dengan sepatu itu, hanya saja tak ada objek lainnya yang menurutku menarik selain sebuah benda yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi di rumah ini.

"Sudah panggil dokter?" Uchiha-Sama kembali bertanya.

"Sudah, tapi Naruto-San tidak mau membuka pintu." aku menjawab jujur. Sedari malam, hatiku serasa teriris setiap melewati kamar Naruto-San. Pemuda pirang yang biasanya sangat hyperaktif dengan ocehan-ocehannya itu kini hanya terdengar isak pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tak tega mendengar majikanku yang satu ini menangis.

"Kunci duplikatnya?"

"Ah, ya!" aku merogoh celemek merah tua yang kukenakan di luar seragam maid putih yang mengembang khas pakaian maid, "ini."

Uchiha-Sama menerima sebuah nampan berisi bubur yang baru saja diganti, masih panas, dan segelas air putih. Sedangkan aku membukakan pintu kamar Naruto-San dengan kunci duplikatku. Kupikir jika Uchiha-Sama yang masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa ijin Sang Empunya, tidak apa, mengingat bahwa Uchiha-Sama sudah dibebaskan Naruto-San untuk keluar masuk kamarnya.

"Tunggu diluar." aku hanya mengangguk pelan melihat tubuh Uchiha-Sama yang tertelan daun pintu yang telah menutup. Aku sangat berharap Uchiha-Sama bisa membujuk Naruto-San untuk makan.

Aku sejujurnya sedikit iri dengan Uchiha-Sama, cemburu tepatnya. Bukan… bukan rasa cemburu antara laki-laki dan perempuan, tetapi antara maid dengan kekasih majikannya. Disaat seperti inilah, aku serasa tidak dibutuhkan, selalu saja Uchiha-Sama yang mengurusnya. Memang bukan hakku mengurusi semua permasalahan majikaku. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika seorang maid menyayangi majikannya seperti seorang sahabat dekat, 'kan?

_PRANG_

Aku terkejut mendengar suara barang pecah yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam kamar Naruto-San. Ya ampun… semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto-San yang tidak terkunci. Dan aku mendapati sebuah mangkuk pecah di depan pintu beserta isinya yang berserakan. Kalau sampai mangkuk ini ada di depan pintu, berarti lemparannya tidak main-main. Karena jarak tempat tidur dengan pintu terpaut sekitar 3 meter.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat Uchiha-Sama yang memeluk Naruto-San dengan erat. Salah satu lutut Uchiha-San menyangga tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Naruto-San. Kedua tangannya melingkari kepala majikanku dan mengeratkannya ke dadanya. Kudengar tipis suara isakan tangis, mungkin Naruto-San tengah menangis.

Aku langsung tersadar saat merasakan Uchiha-Sama memberikan isyarat untuk mengambilkan mangkuk makanan yang baru, dan aku langsung melesat kearah dapur.

Aku kembali ke kamar Naruto-San dengan membawa semangkuk bubur panas baru dan beberapa maid yang kusuruh membersihkan pecahan mangkuk yang berserakan beserta isinya di depan pintu. Pertama masuk aku melihat Uchiha-Sama masih memeluk Naruto-San yang terlihat sesenggukan, hanya saja kini Uchiha-Sama duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Uchiha-Sama berdiri hanya untuk menerima mangkuk bubur yang kuberikan, dan ia mulai menyuapi Naruto-San pelan-pelan. Hatiku serasa di palu melihat keadaan Naruto-San yang memprihatinkan. Matanya sembab dan berkantung, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan badannya seperti kehilangan energi. Kemana saja kau saat Naruto-San sedang kesusahan? Mana hakmu untuk menjaga majikanmu dengan sepenuhnya?

Ah… sepertinya aku memang tidak dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

~~~ w ~~~

"KYAA!"

Aku segera berlari ke arah sumber teriakan yang ternyata berada dari dalam kamar Naruto-San. Dan aku ternganga melihat semua barang yang berada di kamar ini berantakan, dan kulihat Naruto-San memegang sebuah pecahan guci. Ya ampun! Naruto-San!

"A… aku hanya menawari Uzumaki-Sama untuk mandi air hangat, tiba-tiba dia melempariku dengan seluruh barang yang ada di sini!" tutur seorang maid mengaku. Mungkin itu maid yang tadi berteriak.

"Panggil Kakashi dan Iruka, suruh tahan Naruto-San agar tidak mengamuk." aku berlari kearah telepon rumah di ruang keluarga. Kudengar suara pecahan barang sekali-sekali, dan suara para maid yang berusaha menenangkan Naruto-San.

Aku raih gagang telepon secepat kilat, dan aku langsung menelepon Uchiha-Sama. Aku panik, sangat panik.

Setiap kata yang terucap dariku bagaikan arus air yang mengalir deras. Bisa kurasakan, suara di seberang sana seperti diriku. Kami berdua menghawatirkannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ya ampun Shion… Kendalikan dirimu…

"Aku akan kesana!"

Itu kata terakhir yang keluar dari Uchiha-Sama sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan gagang telepon itu tergeletak dilantai setelah aku mendengar suara benda pecah dan teriakan sekali lagi.

Sebelumnya, Naruto-San tidak pernah mengamuk sekacau ini. Paling tidak, terakhir Naruto-San mengamuk, hanya melempar barang di ruang tamu dan mengurung diri di kamar karena ditinggal pergi Namikaze-Sama dan Kushiha-San pergi ke luar negeri selama sebulan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Saat itu Naruto-San masih bisa dibujuk dengan ramen, makanan kesukaannya. Tapi mungkin kali ini tidak bisa hanya dengan semangkuk ramen setiap harinya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar Naruto-San, kulihat Naruto-San yang sedang memberontak dalam cengkraman Kakashi dan Iruka yang berusaha menahan amukan Naruto-San. Sudah dua vas dan 1 guci yang pecah. Aku sungguh ngeri membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto-San sekarang. Semoga tidak berbahaya…

"Shoin…" aku segera membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap kearah orang yang memanggilku.

"U…Uchiha-Sama…" aku menunduk pelan sebelum menggeser badanku pelan agar Uchiha-Sama bisa melihat Naruto-San dengan jelas.

Uchiha-San masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, mungkin dia bolos untuk datang kesini. Dan terlihat dia sangat terburu-buru karena nafasnya yang memburu dan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Kami sama… kami semua sama, menghawatirkan Naruto-San.

"Naruto…"

Aku segera menyuruh pelayan yang lainnya untuk meninggalkan kamar ini saat melihat Uchiha-Sama yang mendekati Naruto-San, kukira mereka sudah bisa tenang karena Uchiha-Sama bisa diandalkan. Dan aku tetap di sini, bukan maksudku buruk, hanya saja aku sebagai kepala maid di rumah ini juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga Naruto-San.

Kuperhatikan Uchiha-Sama dengan pelan mendekati Naruto-San yang masih ditahan oleh Kakashi dan Iruka. Kakashi sepertinya sudah kewalahan, begitu juga dengan Iruka. Pekerjaan menjadi tukang kebun bukanlah hal yang mudah, tentu saja itu sudah menguras energi mereka sedari tadi.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Naruto-San bisa membebaskan diri, dan melempar sebuah hiasan kaca kecil di keja kecil di sampingnya ke arah Uchiha-Sama yang sudah hampir selangkah di depannya, mungkin Naruto-San tidak mau diganggu.

Aku terkejut bukan main mendapati Uchiha-Sama yang tidak menghindar, hanya menahan kaca itu pecah di punggung tangannya yang melindungi mukanya dari benturan hiasan kaca tersebut. Kulihat banyak darah yang keluar karena pecahan kaca itu berhasil menggores punggung tangannya dan sebelah pipinya.

"Uchiha-Sama!" Aku bertriak kencang seraya berlari ke arah Uchiha-Sama yang meringis kesakitan.

Kurasa Naruto-San sudah sadar saat nama Uchiha-Sama sampai di telingannya. Awalnya ia hanya bingung apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah melihat darah menetes di lantai tempat Uchiha-Sama berdiri, Naruto-San menjadi tak karuan. Ia memasang muka mengerikan, entahlah… aku tak begitu mengamatinya, aku sedang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di punggung tangan Uchiha-Sama.

"Pergilah…"

Suara lirih dan serak memasuki telingaku, suara Naruto-San sekarang yang terdengar seperti zombie. Bukan lagi suara ceria seperti biasanya.

"Pergi!" Naruto-San membentak, membuatku memperhatikannya, mata kami semua yang berada di kamar ini. Naruto-San memunggungi kami dan jatuh berlutut menghadap tembok, miris. Dengan bahasa isyarat, aku menyuruh Kakashi dan Iruka keluar. Hingga hanya ada kami bertiga di kamar yang luas ini.

Uchiha-Sama perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari gengamanku, membuatku sedikit terkejut melihat darah masih mengalir deras dari arah situ. Tapi aku hanya membiarkan Uchiha-Sama berjalan kearah Naruto-San yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Naruto…"

"Maaf… Aku melukaimu." air mataku benar-benar ingin mengalir, Naruto-San yang saat ini begitu miris.

"Naruto…"

"Pergilah…"

Aku jatuh terduduk, menahan isak tangisku yang berusaha kupendam setengah mati. Apa yang kini berada di pikiran Naruto-San? Apa? Andai aku bisa membaca pikiran, aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin merasakan sakit yang sama seperti majikanku.

"Naruto…" Uchiha-Sama menunduk, menyentuh pelan ujung rambut Naruto-San. Setelah telihat tak ada pemberontakan, Uchiha-Sama berlutut di belakang Naruto-San dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku diam… pantaskah aku melihat hal ini?

"Kau harus kuat, Naruto… Banyak perusahaan yang menantimu." perusahaan? Oh ya, aku lupa kalau banyak sekali perusahaan yang butuh pimpinan baru setelah meninggalnya Namikaze-Sama.

"Tidak…" Naruto-San hanya membalas lirih, hanya samar kedengar.

"Kami menantimu, berdirilah…" hatiku teriris. Aku melihat Uchiha-Sama berkata pelan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto-San. Naruto-San… Kumohon…

"Tidak! Aku mau Kaa-Chan! Aku mau Tou-Chan!" tangisku pecah. Shion… kau cengeng…

"Kau harus tetap berdiri… Kau harus kuat…"

"TIDAK MAU!" Akh, kepalaku rasanya berputar… "A―"

"Karena ada aku."

Aku diam, terkejut. Naruto-San juga diam, terlebih Uchiha-Sama yang notabenenya hemat kosa kata. Hening menyelimuti kami, tidak ada isakan maupun teriakan. Aku tertegun dengan kata-kata Uchiha-San, 'ada aku'…

Yah… selama ini Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah cilik yang bermanja dengan orang tuanya. Yang selalu tersenyum bersama dengan orang tuanya. Tapi disaat kedua orang tuanya menghilang, hatinya bagaikan kosong. Dan kurasa… hati Naruto-San tidak kosong lagi… Karena sudah ada yang mengisinya kembali. Memeluk hati Naruto-San yang rapuh dan lemah.

Sepertinya masalah sudah terkendali, dan Naruto-San sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Ukh… Ukh… Hu…" tapi baru saja aku berpikiran seperti itu, suara tangis Naruto-San kembali melengking, membuatku hampir tejatuh saat aku berusaha berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kulihat Naruto-San yang membalikan badannya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Uchiha-San hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dengan suara keras. Naruto-San seperti bayi yang baru keluar dari rahim ibunya, hanya saja kini Naruto-San sudah dewasa. Dan Naruto-San bukannya bayi yang keluar dari rahim ibunya, melainkan seorang lelaki tegar yang keluar dari kehidupan manjanya. Bersama dengan sosok baru di hatinya yang telah menggantikan tempat Namikaze-Sama dan Kushina-San.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Naruto-San yang benar-benar seperti ingin membuat gendang telinga Uchiha-Sama pecah. Bayangkan saja, Naruto-San memangis keras di pundak Uchiha-Sama. Uchiha-Sama tertawa kecil. Hey! Kalau saja Uchiha-Sama bukan kekasih majikanku, mungkin aku akan merebutnya karena wajahnya yang jauh lebih tampan saat tertawa. Hahaha… bercanda.

Aku berdiri pelan, kemudian melangkah pelan ke arah pintu, berusaha tidak mengganggu kedua insan yang kini seperti menemukan sosok mereka yang sebenarnya.

Saat aku hampir menutup pintu dengan sempurnya, tangis Naruto-San berhenti. Aku yang penasaran apa yang terjadi, mengintip ke dalam kamar.

Wajahku memerah sempurna menandapati pemandangan yang seharisnya BENAR-BENAR tidak boleh aku lihat sebagai seorang maid. Aku segera menutup pintu kamar Naruto-San dan berlari menjauh. Jangan paksa aku menceritakan apa yang aku lihat. Mereka hanya melakukan itu… Tapi… CUKUP! Mungkin aku harus mengadu pada Naruto-San tentang ini. Aku takkan bisa tidur tenang malam ini!

~~~ END ~~~

~~~ OMAKE ~~~

Pagi ini, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi setelah berunding dengan para koki. Maunya sih bikin ramen, tapi sepertinya itu kurang sehat untuk Naruto-San yang sudah lama tidak makan makanan bergizi. Yah… mengingat badai yang menerjang rumah ini kemarin. Ah… Tapi mungkin sup tomat untuk Uchiha-San tidak ada salahnya…

Hm… Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Biasanya aku membangunkan Naruto-San jam setengah enam pagi, tapi mungkin hari ini Naruto-San belum mau berangkat sekolah. Baru saja aku mau mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto-San sebelum aku mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar.

"GYAA! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Kemudian disusul suara gedebuk-dedubrak yang lainnya. Hm… sepertinya Naruto-San sudah bangun, dan tak perlu di bangunkan.

Hahaha… Good morning, My master…

~~~ END OMAKE ~~~

* * *

A/N: berhubung Hoshi-chan lagi sibuk nyiapin MOS, jadi saya, Yukihito, selaku kakaknya dipaksa *di tendang Hoshi*, bukan.. bukan... dengan senang hati saya mempublishkan fic ini untuk ikut merayakan hari SasuNaru~ Di sini Hoshi-chan sebagai Shion yg menceritakan kisah SasuNaru XD Gimana fic adik tersayang saya ini? Ada yang kurang berkenang 'kah? Yup.. jangan lupa, REVIEW kalau berkenan~~ X3

**Terima Kasih**

**REVIEW**


End file.
